Leaky Cauldron
by Gin-x614
Summary: [Rewritten! ] A bar where jaded wizards drown themselves in Alchohol reunites people with their past. A group of seperate souls desperately searching for something and their different stories tied together into a web of deciet and drug dealers
1. Chapter 1

**Leaky Cauldron**

**Chapter One**

Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley sighed as she walked along the sidewalk of a muggle street on a cold September afternoon with a grocery bag in hand. The weather was harsh, the wind howling in the distance. She pulled her coat closer to her as she kept up a quick pace. It was the start of a very bad day, as she had just been fired from her job waiting tables for nearly a year. In the past years, she was always having trouble finding work. She would go from job to job and now she had to do it once again. But, she always looked on the bright side.

She looked down to her hand. A diamond ring was shimmering on her finger. She smiled to herself as she thought of her fiancé, Mark. He was an average guy who owned his own book shop. Ginny had met him when she got a job stocking books. But, she eventually had to 'be let go' from her job because they ended up doing certain _innocent_ things behind certain bookshelves.

She was fine though, as she continued to see Mark. They're relationship had been going for three years and he had finally popped the question. She was ecstatic and excited for the wedding to come. Although she wished her family would be able to make it. To be honest, she never really took any effort in going back to her family. She had left her past life behind, to start a new life. It was tough, but she was strong.

Ginny lived in an apartment by herself. She planned to move in with her soon-to-be husband in the very near future. Until then, they both had keys to each other's places. Ginny planned to surprise Mark with dinner, as she knew he would be working today. So, she visited the local marketplace after her bad day at work and she was up at his apartment. She entered and shut the door with a bang, a nasty habit she had, and locked it.

She heard someone mutter "shit" and she questionably looked up. She was sure Mark was at work today. She heard the rustling of sheets and she walked toward his bedroom. There she found the source, her fiancé and some sluttish (well, Ginny thought so) woman were on the bed, completely lacking clothes.

Ginny blushed deeply as she put her hand over her mouth trying to prevent her to say something she would regret or bursting into tears.

"Ginny…" He began, "This isn't…I mean…"

She shook her head as she backed away and turned to leave. She quickly fled from the scene and went to her own apartment. She dropped the bag of groceries onto the floor and shut her door. She immediately went to her bed and fell against it, bursting into tears.

What just happened there? She thought to herself. They were the perfect couple. Okay, maybe they weren't the perfect couple, but everyone has flaws. She did notice that they had been getting at each other's throats the past days, but she didn't think he would do something that would drastically change there future together. He would do something like that…

The red head wiped the tears from her eyes, telling herself it was stupid to cry. She stared down at the silver ring on her finger and slipped it off and held it in her hand. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, needing to clear her mind. She opened her eyes and for a minute she just stared at the ring lying in the palm of her hand. That one ring had once caused her nothing but bliss. She frowned and threw the ring across the room. It hit the wall and fell onto the floor.

            She laid down onto the floor and put her head in her hands. She heard a knock on the door. She knew it had to be Mark and she didn't want to talk to him. The knocking continued.

            She sat up, but did not move. "Mark, I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" She yelled. The knocking continued. She knew he had a key and he was trying to be polite by not barging in, but he would come in anyway. She got up and answered the door. But, it wasn't her deliberately cheating fiancé.

            "Oh, Mr. Stuart!" Ginny said surprised, a red tint coming to her cheeks. Mr. Stuart was her landlord and that wasn't a good thing…

            "Ms. Weasley." He greeted her. "…are you okay?"

            "Oh yes!" She assured him, "It's just been a really bad day. But, is there something you need?"

            "Well, I don't want to continue on with you're bad day…but…" He said hesitated and continued, "You do realize that you haven't been paying your rent."  
  


            Ginny nervously looked at him, "Yes, I know…It's just that I've been having trouble with finding a job and I don't have any family to borrow money from…"

            "What happened to your job at the book store?" He asked.

            "Well," She said, "I got laid off…"

            "The café? The School? The Club? The Library? The Restaurant?" He listed questioningly. She looked at him with a sheepish smile. The man sighed, "I'm sorry…but I have to evict you…"

            "No!" She began to yell, before catching herself. "I mean…please…Mr. Stuart…"

            He shook his head, "I'm sorry…I can't let you stay here. You do have a fiancé, why don't you move in with him already?"

            Ginny thought about this for a moment, not wanting to burst into tears. He didn't need to know anything about her personal life, "Yeah…alright."

"Do you think you'll be out in a week?" He questioned

            Ginny stared at him in disbelief before nodding, "Probably sooner…" She muttered. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, apologized once again, and left.

She shut the door and leaned against it, slowly sliding down until she reached the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and quietly sobbed. This was it. There was nothing left for her here. It was time she went back to the place she left a long time ago. The former Gryffindor had fled from the wizarding world when she was eighteen. Maybe it made her a coward, but she would admit that. She didn't want to stay in a place like that.

            She had enough of magic. At a young age, the first time she saw a Hogwarts letter, she decided she was definitely going to go and follow in her family's footsteps as a witch. She had waited for so long and finally got her letter. So she excitedly attended her first year at Hogwarts: The school of witchcraft and wizardry. And as the year progressed, she had become cast down by Tom Riddle. And that's when it began, her fear of magic or at least her fear of dark magic. She had always thought that magic would be there to protect her and make things easier, but instead it began to destroy the young Weasley's life.

So, she planned to leave. Not at first, but that was because she didn't know what to expect. The war began in her sixth year and she was terrified. She had stayed another year to graduate and had planned to become a healer to help out more. By the middle of her seventh year, she had excelled very much in magic healing. She was on her way to be part of the Order of the Phoenix. At the end of her seventh year, she was already tending to their army's wounds.

            That's when it happened. Before, there weren't many injuries. There would be a few cuts and bruises and broken bones, nothing that would bother her. And then, they had brought in someone too familiar to her: Neville Longbottom. She shook as she saw him coming in. His arm was nearly ripped off. Blood was everywhere and seemed to soak his clothes. He was gasping for breath and Ginny had froze. A few people began to yell at her, but she couldn't move. She fell to the floor and started to have a nervous breakdown. A different healer came to help him as she sat helplessly staring.

            He had died later that night from too much blood loss.

            Ginny couldn't stop crying. Neville was as close to her as a brother and he was always there for her. And when the time came, she couldn't do what mattered most. People comforted her, telling her it wasn't her fault. She knew it was though. She blamed herself. Ginny was the best skilled healer at their camp and she had froze.

            The healers were taught not only to be skillfully ready, but emotionally ready as well and Ginny failed to do that. That was when she decided she had enough with magic. She knew that she used her magic to heal and help people, but what was the use when there was magic that caused destruction? It was a violent cycle of hurting and healing. And she had enough.

            So, she came to the muggle world and planned to begin a better life. At first, it was fine. She had a hard time adjusting to the new lifestyle, but she eventually got used to the idea of not using magic. Things were so new to her and being close to her father made her thoroughly enjoy discovering all the different muggle inventions. So, in the first four years of her new life, she made it an adventure. She went from job to job, home to home, and boyfriend to boyfriend. She was worry free, but she wanted to eventually settle down.

            That's when Mark came into the picture. The brown haired, green eyed, man reminded her very much of someone from her distant past. She liked that he was very romantic, but he sometimes seemed to be distant. They became good friend and then turned into lovers. Soon, he had asked her to marry her. That was just a few months ago and now she was back to the world of being single.

            For all these years, she had considered this her life. But, she never felt completely comfortable with it. And now all of this happened: being fired, breaking things off with her fiancé and getting evicted from her apartment. Maybe it was a sign, she thought. Maybe fate was telling her that she belonged to the wizarding world. It was a place she couldn't escape.

            She stood up and walked to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She rummaged through all the junk before she found what she was looking for. It was a medium sized box, holding something she hid away for a very long time. She opened the box and held the contents. She held in her hand a wand, ten and a half inches made of maple with unicorn tail hair.

            She fled from the war, from the darkness of magic, from her life. Now it was time she went back. She didn't know anything of what was too come. She would think the war was over, but she never knew. She wondered if anything had changed. What was her family doing? She wondered, how about Harry or Hermione? What become of the dimension she hid from?

            There was only one way to find out. Without a second thought, she apparated to the place she once called home, the burrow.

***

            Ginny stared at it for a while, not wanting to really believe it. She looked at the place that kept all of her memories, or at least what was left of it.

            "Ma'am?" A man came up to her, "Can I help you?"

            "Yeah…I was just wondering…what happened to this place?"

            "Got burned down during the war, no one has paid the money to rebuild it. So here it is, the old Burrow, home of one of the famous wizarding families, the Weasley's." He told her.

            "What happen to them?" She asked, "The family…the Weasleys…"

            "Well, I don't think any of them got out of the fire in time…but there are too many to count, so a few may still be alive." He answered.

            "Oh, alright…thank you sir." She tried to keep her voice steady as possible. Before she left she asked him one more question, "Is there any place I can stay?"

            "The Leaky Cauldron is open." He told her. She thanked him one more time before she left. Ginny would leave to go to Gringotts and then get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. She wondered if her family was alive, even one of her brothers would do. It didn't matter who, she just needed to see a friendly face.

***

            The former Slytherin had downed his 17th drink when he saw her come in. He had been in this bar for as long as he remembered and this was a new face. And yet, it wasn't. Through his blurred vision, he made out the red hair and muggle clothes. She had ordered a drink and went to sit down at a table dangerously close to him, that's when he got a better look at her. He searched his mind for why that girl looked so familiar. She looked down at her drink in a cheerless way and suddenly he had a slight idea.

            He poured himself another drink as he thought of who she was. The red head had to be one of the Weasleys…there only daughter…Gina? No…that wasn't it. It was the one who no one knew where she had gone during the war. Ginger? Nope, that wasn't it either.

            He swore under his breath. What did he care? She was just a stupid muggle lover who ruined his life. Well, her and the rest of the world as well. As long as she didn't look at him, talk to him, or know that he sat at the table in back left of the Leaky Cauldron bar, then there would be no problem at all. As long as no one had anything to do with him, then there would be no problem at all. If no one knew he existed, then no one would care and no one would hate him as well.

            It was strange how being drunk would supposedly make you less aware, but for Draco that wasn't the case. He would be able to spot a snitch a mile away even if he was drunk. This was a skill him perfected during his days at the bar. It was just something to past time on, but in this case it was pretty helpful. His eyes wandered to a different table, one in the back right corner of the pub. Two men were drinking silently to themselves. Again, a strange feeling came upon him.

            A man leaned against his chair. All Draco could make out was his hair that was black and messy. He didn't recognize the man. The other man gave off a different aura, and Draco had no problem telling who his was. The red-head had to be a Weasley. One of the twins? He wondered where the other might be. Again, he could care less about there names but it was ironic how there were two Weasleys in the same room, yet they looked as if they didn't know each other.

            The pub door opened and a silence entered. In a second, hushed whispers filled the room. From where Draco was, he could see a black haired man and a brunette.

            "It's Harry Potter!" Someone shouted. A few people began talking loudly. Draco's temper was being pushed. Suddenly a loud breaking noise silenced the room once again.

            He looked toward the table where the petite muggle looking red-head sat. Her drink lay spilt on the floor, she seemed like she wasn't paying attention to it. Rather, her attention was drawn toward the two who had just entered. A blank look was on her face.

            Everyone turned to look at her. Draco looked toward the corner, the two were standing with looks of shock on there faces. Harry and who appeared to be Hermione began to walk toward her.

****

**Disclamer****: Leaky Cauldron is based on a fictional series by J.K Rowling. The characters or themes that you have seen in the Harry Potter books do not belong to me.**

Author's notes at the end of the third chapter. Please review every chapter! I'll love you forever!!!

- Gin


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaky Cauldron**

**Chapter Two**

            Not realizing the spilt mug on the floor, Ginny's world suddenly was only about this moment. She didn't think that anything else mattered. She wanted her life back. She wanted the life she had before she ran away. The two walked closer and her heart was beating quickly. She didn't notice the dead silence and the multitude of eyes on her. She didn't care. She wanted this too much.

            Harry was now facing her in shock. Hermione was right behind him.

            "Ginny?! Ginny!?" Her head turned toward the voice, a familiar prankster running toward her. She smiled as he rushed up to her.

            "Fred!" Ginny hugged him.

            "C'mon Gin, I'm George!" He laughed.

            Ginny raised an eyebrow. "It's been a while…"

            "I'm kidding!" He laughed again, "I am Fred!" Gin giggled.

            "Well now, looks like we have a reunion of mudbloods and muggle lovers." She heard a voice say bitterly. Her head turned to see someone unexpected.

            Draco Malfoy, with his smirk across his face and drink up high.

            "You bastard" She heard Harry snarl and before anyone could stop him, he lunged toward the Slytherin. He slammed his first into his gut. Draco fell to the floor as Harry picked him up again, continuously beating him.

            "Hey stop it!" called a voice.

            The new barkeeper (Tom being killed during the war) stepped in. He grabbed Harry and took him off of Draco, being much taller and built then both of the younger men. Fred and George restraint him, while the barkeeper, Dex, held Draco back.

            "YOU SHOULD ROT IN AZKABAN!" yelled Harry.

            "Don't you touch me again, Potter, or I wont' be responsible for what I do!" Draco snarled back.

            "What are you going to do, huh? Slam your face into my fist, like you just did? I'd like to see you do that!" Harry laughed.

            Draco was frustrated, how dare he say anything to him. He hadn't seen him in nearly seven years. He had no right to say anything. "Screw you!"       

            "That's really mature Malfoy! I can just see how much you've changed the past years!"

            "Stop it, guys…please?" Pleaded Ginny, she didn't want it to be this way. She had just gotten back. She wanted a happy little celebration with her family. She didn't want bickering like this.

            Harry calmed down, but was still restraint. "I'll get the ministry on you. You'll be heading for Azkaban soon enough."

            "You don't know shit about me! You don't know what I was doing during the war. You never knew where I was! You have no proof to lock me up!" Draco spat. The man who was with the male Weasley was now staring at him, which obviously was a problem to Draco. "And what the bloody hell are you staring at?"

            "Nothing." The man said hoarsely, getting strange looks.

            "Anyways," Began Dex, "I will not permit this in my bar. You either stay at peace with each other, or leave."

            After what seemed to be a staring contest, they both agreed to be civilized. Draco took his seat in the back, while the others gathered around Ginny's table.

            "I'm sorry Ginny…" Harry apologized, "Its just been really tense since the war…"

            "I understand Harry, really…and it's alright that git deserved it. But let's forget about it," Ginny smiled, "It's great to see you all again…"

            "Yeah it really is." Harry said and looked to Fred, "It's great to see you too…haven't seen you since…well, you know."

Fred nodded. "Oh yeah, and guys, this is Damien…" Fred motioned to the man next to him, "He helps me with the shop."

            "The shop?" asked Ginny.

            "Yep, the Weasley wizarding wheezes, located in Diagon Alley!" Fred said, "It's bloody excellent, I'll tell ya…"

            Damien nudged Fred a bit and said in a small voice, "Actually, business isn't going too well…" Fred shrugged.

            "Oh," Began Ginny, "So is George tending the shop?"

            The table fell deathly silent for a couple of minutes before Harry cleared his throat. "You see, Ginny…the war changed a lot…"

            She knew what was coming, "They're dead…right? In the fire…they all died. Please don't hold anything back from me. I deserve to now."

            "Of course you do honey." Hermione said gently, "It's just been tough for all of us." Ginny nodded.

            "Well, George…" Harry started before he was interrupted by Fred.

            "I should tell her, it's only right." Harry nodded as Fred continued, "George and I wanted to start the shop as soon as we could, we wanted people to laugh more. So we were looking at the shop at Diagon Alley and there was a lot of paper work. I didn't want George to worry about it, knowing that he never like doing any of that stuff…so…I told him to go back to the house and that I would take care of it.

            "He told me that he wouldn't want to leave me with all the work…but I insisted that he should go home and go to bed. He finally left to go home and I fell asleep doing the paper work…I never went home that night and I never saw our home again."

            There were nervous glances exchanged between Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked down at the table, "So…they all died? No one…left…damn it." Ginny shook her head.

            "Actually," Harry said.

            "Not all of them died." Fred finished. Ginny looked up and he explained, "Ron was visiting Hermione at her healers' camp at the time…"

            "So where is he now?" Ginny asked.

            "He's been in a coma for nearly two years. No one can figure out what's wrong with him, he's just out cold." Fred explained.

            It had been like Ginny was taking blows in the chest. One after another, the bad news kept coming. She didn't picture her return like this.

            "He'll get better someday." Harry assured her. Hermione was silent.

            Ginny was silent for a minute, before asking, "Can I see him? Is he at St. Mungo's?"

            Fred nodded. "We'll take you now if you want."

            "Yes please…" She got up and put on her coat and the four left for the hospital. They reached the closed Purge and Dowse Ltd in mere minutes and entered the wizarding hospital.

            "Where is he kept?" Ginny asked as they walked in.

            "Fifth floor." Hermione answered, "They changed the shop into a place for war veterans since there were so many permanent injuries. They're adding another level soon."

            "Oh." Ginny said as they went up to the highest floor of the hospital. They walked there way through a hallway and finally stopped.

            "C'mon," Fred led her in. Harry, Hermione and Damien followed him. Ginny slowly walked toward the bed and began to cry as she saw her brother in the bed. He looked as good as dead. The once tempered red-head was now as silent as a shadow. He was pale from staying in a hospital for so long. He looked horrible.

            Ginny turned her back and pulled the closest person toward her, which happened to be Damien. She began to sob against his shirt. He didn't mind and pulled her into a chair next to her brother's hospital bed. He quietly comforted her. The rest took a seat next to them, waiting patiently as she cried.

            "I can't" She mumbled.

            "What?" Damien asked.

            "I shouldn't…" She mumbled again.

            "What?" Damien asked, trying to be as patient as possible.        She stood up, nearly tripping over herself. Her face was red as she shook her head.

            "I can't look at him like this…" She whispered.

            "We understand Ginny…" Fred said.

            "More then you know…" whispered Hermione.

            She kept on shaking her head. It seemed as she was emotionally breaking down. "I need to see mum and dad!"

            "Ginny…" Harry began.

            Damien interrupted, "I think you should rest a little first. I don't really know you that well, but I know that you're really ready for the emotional baggage."

Ginny shook her head against his chest, "Take me to them" She said hoarsely.

            "Alright," Fred stood up. "The whole family is buried in the same cemetery. It's not far, we can apparate." Ginny nodded. "Look, you guys can stay here…I'll bring her and then come back."

            "You sure?" Damien asked. She nodded, "Alright…"

            Fred and Ginny apparated to the place where the rest of the Weasley family was buried. Ginny looked down at the tombstones engraved with the names of the most important people in her life.

            "Are you going to be alright?" Fred asked.

            "Yeah…" She replied. "I just need to be alone for a while…"

            "Alright sunshine, I'll see you back at St. Mungo's" Fred gave his sister one last hug and peck on the cheek before he left. Ginny turned around and faced her family. She walked toward her father's grave and fell to the ground. Without warning, tears fell from her eyes.

            "Hey daddy," She whispered. "I just needed to talk to you all one more time. I don't think you really understand, I mean, I don't either. Why'd you have to leave? Why'd you leave me without a family?"

            She put her hand toward her face, catching her tears, "No…I'm so selfish. I'm sorry I'm so selfish. I'm sorry that I'm not the daughter you would have liked. I'm…not a very good person, am I? Well, I don't believe I am. I'm such a coward. Maybe, if I stayed, if I hadn't run away from it all, maybe I could have saved you, just like I could have saved Neville.

            "But, I didn't stay. I ran away and I'm sorry. But I did live as a muggle, I'm sure you would have been proud to know of everything I learned. I wish you were still here. But, that doesn't make it happen, does it? If I knew you were going to die, I wouldn't have left. You know that…or at least I hope you do. 

            "There's just so much that isn't going to be answered now. What happened to you guys during the war? What did you feel when you found out that I had fled? Did you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I hated myself for leaving. I was just so scared. I wish I was stronger. Can you do one thing for me? One last favor? Can you give me the strength to continue on? The strength to live my life again? I just don't know what to do anymore. I need something, anything, or someone, to just make it feel worth it again.

            "I can see the pain in everyone's eyes. They're happy on the outside, laughing and comforting me because I'm not strong enough to hide the pain. I can see it though. I can see the stress inside of them. Help them too, would you?

            "I'm sorry Daddy, Mum…Bill, Charlie, George, and…Percy. I can't say it enough. You died not knowing how much I love you. Because, I love you so much and I don't know what else to say except I don't know if I can live with out you."

            Ginny placed her hand on her father's grave and whispered one last apology.

****

A/N: Emotional chapter, the last scene was tough to write thinking about my own experiences.

But like I said, complete A/N at the end of chapter 3.

Please keep reviewing every chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaky Cauldron**

**Chapter 3**

            Ginny apparated back to St. Mungo's and slowly walked into the room. Before she entered, she stopped. She could hear the low sobbing of a young woman. Ginny knew Ron didn't share a room with anyone. The woman spoke, in a hushed whisper and Ginny knew immediately who it was.

            "Hi Ron. Sorry I haven't come to see you in a while, I've just been so mixed up lately. I guess now that Ginny is here, I have to face new things. One being you. I know that you'll wake up someday and I've dreamed for that day to come, but…I just don't know anymore. Life is so hard now, even harsher then the war. I need you…but then again I don't know what I need."

            Hermione.

            She continued, "Sorry I kind of left you're side. I remembered when I promised I'd never do that and look at me now, I broke that promise. But I'm here now, I won't leave again. Yeah…"

            Her voice stopped and Ginny waited a few seconds before entering.

            "Hey 'Mione…" She greeted.

            Hermione sat on a chair next to Ron's bed, "Oh, Hi Ginny."

            "Where are the others?" Ginny asked.

            "Well the two had to go back to the shop and Harry got an owl from the ministry. I volunteered to stay here and wait till you got back." Hermione explained.

            Ginny crossed the room, "Thanks…"

            "It's no problem," she assured her, "Anything for an old friend…"

            "Yeah…" Ginny whispered, "An old friend…"

            Hermione didn't hear her, "Well, the ministry is going to be looking for me. Sorry I have to leave you. Expect us to get in touch with you very soon." Hermione got stood up.

            "Oh, it's perfectly fine. I have to get some things done myself."

            "Alright, I'll see you sometime then…" Hermione smiled and gave her a hug before apparating out. Ginny stared a bit at her lifeless brother and then turned away, tears immediately forming in her eyes.

            "I'll see you sometime Ron…"

            She then apparated back to her apartment.

***

            Draco lay in his bed with his face against his pillow. He was used to his schedule for the past year. He would always stay in bed till the late afternoon and go to the bar for the rest of the day. It wasn't like he had to do anything. He didn't need to work, considering he had all of his father's money, and that was quite a large sum. He was always distant from people and once someone got to know him they'd distant themselves from him knowing he was the son of the notorious death eater.

            He didn't need people. That's what he always told himself. Why would he try to be social and get pushed away? It was easier to abandon the world then to cope with it abandoning you. So, for the past year after the war was over he had done nothing, absolutely nothing. He didn't help with the rebuilding, nor was he persecuted as a death eater.

            The past six years of war as well as the following years he had been the most miserable. He was more miserable during the war then he had ever been in Hogwarts as a teenager, having to face his parents, grades, teachers, and peers.

            His life had meant nothing.

            He was not persecuted as a death eater as the ministry no real evidence. When he was eighteen, he refused the dark mark and was disowned from his family. He didn't want to deal with any of it. He didn't want to deal with the bitter hatred that he had been dealing with since he was born and he didn't want to deal with the ugliness of politics. He had never been one to lead. He was more of the person to criticize those around him. So, he deemed that everyone should go to hell.

            And as he thought that in his early twenties, he found himself in his own little hell. Without his fellow Slytherin death eaters to be backed up upon and without trust of the other side, he found himself alone. Even with the smallest glance of either side, they would jump and attack him. Whether it was because of his betrayal or past acts, he was constantly hunted. When he left the manor, in order to lead whatever was left of his normal life, he had condemned himself to a nightmare. A nightmare he had still not been able to wake up from.

            Even after seven years, he could not find his way out of the labyrinth of hatred and anger he felt toward the world. He supposed that this might be his punishment, a complex web that he would not be able to escape from. Or could he?

            He thought to himself every night in which sleep abandoned him, could he live the life he wanted? His horrible life was the only thing he knew. But, he felt something. Maybe, he had just a slight chance. Maybe there was that last turn in the road that can bring him to his own Eden. It was possible, maybe just slight, but possible. He had always saw life as just a game. Maybe it was and that meant maybe he had one last move to make.

            And so, with thought jumbled up in his head, he formed a plan. With whatever life he had left in him, he'd do something. Something drastic, something unsuspected. All he needed was the right time and the right act.

            And everything he ever wanted would be his.

            The blonde rolled onto his back and faced the ceiling. "I'll make a deal with you." He said to no one in particular, "You bring me something worth living for and I'll do something to surprise the world."

***

Ginny stood in her apartment and began to clean it out. She threw out things she didn't need and packed everything she did need. It was a good thing she never had that much money to begin with, otherwise her apartment wouldn't be so empty. She was nearly done when she spotted something on the ground. She picked it up and stared at it for a while. The shimmering diamond attached to a gold band was pleasant to her eyes. It was something she pictured ever since she was a little girl. But, the real thing was far from what she imagined.

A muffled ring broke her out of her reverie. She followed the sound to the couch and looked threw the cushions. She looked down at a small cell phone she after all of the craziness going around. "Hm, sorry…I seemed to have forgotten about you."

            Ginny looked at the text: 32 missed calls. She laughed, "Persistent little bugger, now aren't you?" She answered the phone with a hello.

            "Oh! Good! Ginny! Baby! Uhh…look…" The sound of her fiancé wasn't surprising. She hung up the phone, put it on silent, and slipped it into her coat pocket. This wasn't the time for it. She grabbed the ring off the ground and put that into her pocket as well.

            She looked around her apartment one last time, before apparating to her room in the Leaky Cauldron. She dropped off her stuff and headed to the pub to get a drink.

***

            Draco Malfoy entered the bar at his usual time and sat at his usual table. Nearing his 5th drink, he swore as he saw the red-headed Weaslette walk into the bar. After getting herself a drink she took a seat and completely ignored the fact that he was staring at her. Either that or she didn't even notice him, which Draco thought was even worse (who would even think about not noticing him?).

            Then he thought to himself, should he pick a fight? It wasn't like he had anything better to do. He was about to throw a rude comment at her when she heavily sighed and took out an object from her pocket. He continued to stare.

            He couldn't figure out what the little black thing was. She flipped it open and held it up to her ear. He figured it must be a muggle invention of such since he couldn't come up with any other ideas. He heard her talk annoyingly to herself. Or was it to herself? Maybe she was going crazy, talking to inanimate objects and such.

            Draco scowled. He knew he should've taken muggle studies. But of course, his dear father told him it wasn't necessary.

            "Well hello Mark! My dear fiancé, did you happen to have fun earlier?" He heard her say. She was engaged?

            "_Listen, _you slept with another woman and you expect me to be happy about that?" The pieces were falling into place. Draco understood what was happening. Her fiancé had cheated on her and she retreated back to mommy and daddy. But, mommy and daddy were dead, weren't they? A bitter smile crept upon his face.

            But what did he care anyway? 

***

            What did anything matter? Here she was, drinking way more then usual, just because life wasn't a bowl of cherries. This place really was still the hell she left so long ago. Maybe she didn't belong here, but she didn't want to go back to her other life.

            She wanted to strangle herself. She wanted to walk in two directions, knowing it was impossible. But, would things get better? She did hope so…

            She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The vibrating stopped. The vibrating started again. She sighed. She would have to deal with it sometime. There was no use in being immature about it. Her phone rang for the near fiftieth time. She picked it up, ignoring the staring wizards.

            "Hello" She answered

            "Finally! Honey…"

            She ignored the greeting and cut him off, "Well hello Mark! My dear fiancé, did you happen to have fun earlier?"

            "Why do you have to be like that?" He asked.

"_Listen, _you slept with another woman and you expect me to be happy about that?" She said, annoyed.

            "Look, it wasn't anything serious, I mean…I love you so much and I would never do that to you!" He told her.

           "Well sorry to burst you're bubble, but you already did." Ginny was aggravated, but her voice was peaceful as usual.

            "Yeah…well I'm sorry. Please don't act this way…I can understand you not picking up you're phone…but please don't cut things off with me." He pleaded with her.

            "I wasn't ignoring you're calls - well not at the first 32 calls - I was home. I mean, not at the apartment. I was back to my old life before I moved there. There was a life I left behind, Mark." She sighed, "It's different where I come from. You wouldn't be able to understand…but, I left this life behind and decided to never go back. But, I can just feel it…it's like it's calling me back. For some reason, I can't stay there…I need to be back home."

            "What do you mean? Without me?" He asked.

            Ginny sighed at the stupid question. The silence at the other end gave her fiancé the '_What the hell, are you stupid? I would think that is a rhetorical question' feeling. He got the picture._

            Her ex-fiancé's voice was rising. "You can't do this to me! My family is expecting a wedding and a wife and children!"

            "Well Mark," She pointed out, "You were the one who did this. It's absolutely not my fault. If you want to have a wife and children so badly then why don't you go get married and screw that slut you were with?"

            "Don't say that, you don't mean it."

            "Oh! Excuse me, so you suddenly know what I mean and what I don't. Listen up. You don't know anything about me. So you know my address, phone number, name, job, and what not, but you have no idea about my past or any of the hell I've been through. Don't tell me that I don't mean what I say because I mean every single word." Ginny took a breath before she continued, "So don't put the blame on me because it's not my fault. You are responsible for your actions and I am responsible for mine."

            His voice suddenly got soft, "You mean so much to me baby and I just can't let you go. Ever since I meant you I couldn't think of anyone but you. Believe me because I would do anything for you."

            Ginny was disgusted. What made him think he could sweet talk his way to her heart? That wasn't how it worked, "Don't give me that bloody bullshit Mark. I can't be with you and I've made my decision. Please don't fight me on this one. It's not just the fact that you cheated on me. Our lives have just taken two very different roads. I just can't be with you when I'm at this point in my life physically and emotionally. Please, can you understand? Can you let me go?"

            "No, I just can't understand. But, I'll let you go because I know that's what you really want."

            "Thank you." She said with a sigh. He didn't respond. She heard the phone hang up and she hung her phone as well.

            She gulped down her drink without a second thought. Nearly a few minutes later, a man approached her.

            "I don't see you around her often…" He began.

            Ginny nearly laughed as she stared at her drink. Is he trying to hit on her? Did he hear her conversation with Mark? If so then he's one who doesn't give a girl time to breathe. "I just arrived." She replied.

            He held out his hand and greeted her, "My name is Dexter, Dex for short and I own the Leaky Cauldron." She looked up and the first thing she noticed was his eyes. His eyes could be mistaken afar for amber, but they were much more of a notable red. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, before breaking away and noticing the rest of him. His hair was brownish and he had a welcoming smile.

            Ginny shook his hand, "My name is Virginia, Ginny for short."

            He raised an eyebrow, "No wonder you looks so familiar, the famous Weasley kids. You're the extraordinary healer that left the war."

            "Hm, so I'm famous for being a coward, is that it?"

            He shook his head, "No, you were brave enough to abandon everything you knew for a better life. That took real courage."

            "…a better life." She repeated quietly.

            "Most people are pretty broken from the war. We're all a little lost, not knowing where to go from here. You're lucky you got out." He said.

            "Oh, am I? I left the only life I knew and went into this totally new realm where I had to keep my whole life a secret. So I started a new life, with no family or friends and with all the guilt riding on my back. And what did I get from it all? Evicted from my apartment, a fiancé who cheated with me and no money whatsoever? I'm just as lost and broken as the rest of you." She said resentfully.

            "I didn't mean to offend you." He said in his defense.

            Ginny sulked back into her chair.

***

            From the destruction of innocent to the fires of the battlefield, Harry Potter was scarred. Not in the sense of a physical such as the one that still lay on his forehead, but a larger scar emotionally wise. He had seen more then any man would ever see in there life time and he was less then 30 years old.

            When he finished his last year at Hogwarts, things began to get rough. Rumors flew about the beginning of the war and the several students who would be major players. All fingers pointed at him and his two best friends. But a few people hushly whispered about one lone figure, the 'bloody git' known as Draco Malfoy. Everyone obviously suspected him as a death eater it was almost as they were screaming it aloud at him.

            Harry never knew what had become of the Malfoy and he had never realized that until the day Ginny showed up. The last thing he ever heard Malfoy say was some ambiguous comment about him, but that was old news. He truly believed that the slytherin deserved his place in Azkaban. But as his schooling ended at Hogwarts and the war began, he didn't give a rat's ass about what happened to Malfoy.

            Being the famous Harry Potter caused him so much grief and the beginning of the war caused him to fall into a deep depression. He allowed himself to get angry and impatient with everyone around him, but they all had deep concern for him. They never gave up hope for him. That was when he last saw Ginny. He had somewhat blamed himself for her leaving, although he knew that wasn't the case. He thought that if he was there for her for even a few more minutes, she wouldn't have left her family and friends.

            Her leaving caused him to come back to reality. He realized that this was very much real. He had always been living in a dream world ever since Hagrid told him he was a wizard, and now he had finally awakened. Life was much more of a nightmare then a dream. When Ginny left he was even a bit happy that there was one more innocent out of the way. But there were still thousands out there dying. He didn't want this, so he continued fighting.

           He pulled his life together, with the help of his two best friends of course. Ron and Hermione were always by his side, even when he was away from them. He spent so much time in the front lines that they depended on each other and formed a relationship. Harry was happy that they had each other.

            He was especially happy that they had each other when the Burrow was burnt down. Going from such a large family to one brother and a lost sister had to be hard. Harry noticed that Ron took it well and was sure his temper and urge for revenge was toned down because of Hermione. Nevertheless, Ron fought as hard as Harry did and in the end, it caused him to be in great danger. He was found unconscious on the battlefield and no one knew what to do.

            Harry's heart went out to Hermione. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head. They both were good friends, but because he was away all the time…things seemed to be different between them. Now, two years since, they were really good friends, just like they were before. They both worked with the ministry on special cases.

            This brought him to where he was today; here with his best friend in his boss' office learning of his new assignment. He explained, they listened and Harry was deep in thought. His boss told them to get help on this one and Harry was sure he would need all the help possible.

****

**A/N: Well, hello there readers! Here's the deal, my life has been an emotional rollercoaster and I had my list of priorities (this story, as well as my other stories, not on the top of that list, sorry if that disappoints anyone). So, I stopped writing for a bit, but now I'm back! I really liked the idea of this story in my head, but it wasn't coming out the way I wanted. So, I rewrote it!**

            Only a few things changed in the first 3 chapters. Yes…I killed George! I just couldn't keep _both of the twins alive, and George was the one I choose to die! Sorry! If you liked George better then Fred, then just pretend Fred is George. ^_~_

            I might not update in a while…sorry!! (reviews would help though…) ^^;;;

            FEEDBACK PEOPLE!!! Click that bottom to the bottom left and review away!

            ~ Gin


	4. Chapter 4

**Leaky Cauldron**

**Chapter 4**

**           Laying on the less then comfortable bed in her cheap room in the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny heard a knock on the door. She rolled onto her back with her elbows propped up on the bed making her able to face the door. She called out to whoever was there telling them to come in. The door opened revealing her brother.**

            "Hey there Gin." He greeted.

            She sat up. "Hey Fred…"

            "Harry, 'Mione and Damien are waiting in the pub, we need to talk."

            "Okay, I'll be right there." Fred left and Ginny swung her legs over the bed and put on her shoes. She quickly pulled up her messy hair and left her rented room.

She made her way to the table where the rest of the group was waiting. Her eyes wandered around the bar, making there way to the blonde who was sitting alone. Draco Malfoy was staring at her, and she didn't like it when people stared at her. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do about it and took a seat.

"Hey guys." She said as Fred handed her a drink, "So what do you need?"

Harry sat back and leaned against his chair, "Well, we have a case from the ministry. It's…well…different. Usually we're dealing with stolen magical artifacts, extreme exposure to the muggle world, and what not. So, we need to put together a team to help us out on this one."

"So…you want me to be on this team?" Asked Ginny.

Harry grinned, "I know no better healer that's as skillful and smart as you."

Ginny smiled meekly. "You do understand that I haven't done magic in nearly seven years or so."

Harry shrugged and looked at the grinning Hermione and Fred who winked at his sister, "Well, we're going to teach you everything you learned in 18 years in less then 2 weeks. You know, get you in touch with your inner witch."

"You know, you are all crazy." She paused, "But count me in."

The group smiled at each other. "Glad to have you on the team." Harry said, "Now, Hermione and I have agreed that we should have a sixth to take Ron's place for the time being. Do you guys have any suggestions?"

Hermione added, "The thing is, we've lost a lot of connections due to the war and we wondered if you guys had any ideas."

Ginny pondered, "Well, I've been in the muggle world this whole time…so I wouldn't know anyone…"

Fred shrugged, "Maybe Lee Jordan or Dean Thomas could give us some help…but that's just a suggestion." Ginny smiled a the thought of seeing more familiar faces.

"Him" Said a quiet voice.

All heads turned to Damien, who seemed like he wasn't even there.

"What was that?" Asked Fred.

Damien's head turned to the man he was referring to, "Him, Draco Malfoy" He repeated.

Harry nearly spit out his drink and the suggestion, "Are you crazy!?" Hermione and Ginny seemed lost. Fred had the same look Harry had.

"He's strong, he's tough, and he's perfect. Plus, once Ron is up, we can get rid of him." Damien pointed out.

"Yeah, but he'd probably kill us for even asking him." Fred joked.

"It's worth a shot." Damien said.

Harry laughed a bit, "Not even for a case like this…"

Hermione looked at Harry, "I think we should…"

"What!? Hermione, what are you saying?" Harry said shocked.

She sighed, "I just…I have this feeling. I can't explain it to you…"

Harry looked to Fred and Ginny both shrugged and gave him clueless looks. Harry sighed and gave in, "Fine, but there no bloody way I'm going to ask him." There was a long silence that followed.

Finally, Ginny got up, "I'll do it." She left the table to the surprise of everyone else. 

Damien got up less then five minutes later. "I think I'll go too…just in case, you know?" He left as well and followed the female Weasley.

***

Ginny stopped right in front of Draco. He raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

She gave him an annoying look, "Hello you stupid prat."

He smirked, "Come to start a fight, now have you? Just to warn you before hand, you're the one who came up to me…"

"I need your help…" She paused for a second before rewording her phrase, "I mean we need your help."

He laughed, "Right…well I'm sorry Weasley, but I don't give help."

"Can I just ask, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, did you not know?" He said sarcastically, "Cold-heartless bastard sitting in front of you!"

Ginny shook her head and turned away to see Damien walk right up to her. He looked at her quizzically. She shook her head and he pulled her away.

"He's not going to give in if you don't have any provisions. He's not going to do this for free." He said. She nodded and walked back to him, Damien following.

"Look Malfoy, you don't do this and I'll send your ass right to Azkaban." She threatened.

Damien laid a hand on her shoulder, "That's not what I meant…" He whispered in her ear. Ginny shrugged him off.

"You have nothing on me! Even if you did, I wouldn't give a shit. You know, hell, send me to Azkaban right now because I would go willingly. It would be better then the hell I'm in now!" He nearly yelled at her.

"You know," She said in a dangerous voice as she leaned onto the table, "You really are a pathetic person."

"I know." He said simply.

Damien put his had on her shoulder once again and tried to pull her away. "Let's go, it was a stupid idea."

Ginny didn't stop. "You are just scared!" She began with her voice rising, "You are just scared that _maybe_ someone might need your help and _maybe_ your life might actually have some use to it!"

He grabbed her wrist, "Don't bloody talk like you know what I'm feeling because you don'."

"Let go of me." She said. He released her wrist and she relaxed, "It's true though, and you know it."

He stared at her, "Get out of my face Weaslette…"

Ginny paused for a second before turning to leave. She wouldn't be able to persuade him.

***

Hermione had invited everyone to her home, provided by the ministry, to have dinner together. Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen and Fred and Damien sat on the couch. Ginny walked around the living room looking at the photos around her house. They were of pretty much everyone, even herself. She noticed the many pictures of her and Ron and she thought about asking Hermione about her and her brother. She needed to know so much. She needed to know what happened in all those years she was away.

Ginny sat down on the couch after she was done. Fred had left for the bathroom and she took the chance to get to know the quiet Damien a little more.

"So," She began, "How are you?"

He was a bit slow in answering, "Everything is fine…and you?"

She sighed, "Just dandy."

"I admire you." He said.

"Hm?"

Damien explained, "You came back into a world you had little memory of with a smile on your face, expecting the best. Even when things were rough, you always stuck with those who cared about you. That takes courage."

"And so I've heard…" Ginny said sarcastically before changing the subject, "So, did you go to Hogwarts?"

He hesitated again, "No."

"Oh, well…where did you attend school?" She asked as Fred walked in.

He didn't answer and Ginny wondered if she said something to offend him, but Fred explained.

He gave a little smile, "Damien here is a recovering amnesic…"

Ginny understood now why Damien admired her. She had new found respect for him, "How?" She asked.

Fred looked to Damien and he gave a shrug, "The healers told me an anonymous person brought me to St.Mungo's. Of course, I wouldn't know…"

Ginny gave a slight smile and Harry walked in to announce that dinner was ready. They all left to eat and talk. Ginny noticed how stressed Harry and Hermione were especially when they talked about work with the ministry. Fred talked about how he was trying to start the joke shop with the help of Damien. Soon they all finished eating.

Fred stood up and stretched, "That was great, 'Mione…"

 "Thanks." She smiled, "How about all of you go to the living room while I finish the dishes."

"That's a great idea, but you should go and I'll do the dishes." Insisted Harry.

Hermione's face turned a pink tint as she turned toward the sink, "No, Harry…it's really fine…you guys go ahead."

Harry shrugged, "If you really like washing dishes that much…"

Harry, Fred and Damien left the room and Ginny stayed behind to talk to the muggle born.

"Hermione, can I ask you something? I guess you could say it's kind of personal." Ginny asked.

"Yeah sure, ask me anything." Hermione told her as she piled the dishes into the sink.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, "You love Harry, don't you?"

Hermione stopped and turned her face to Ginny, "What?"

"Harry…you love him." She repeated.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

Ginny smiled slightly, "C'mon Hermione, I know all the signs of  'liking' someone. I mean, you've been all over him since I've seen you guys."

Hermione sighed, "I suppose I am…but it's confusing."

Ginny sat down, "And it's confusing because you're in love with Ron as well."

Hermione stared, "What are you, a psychic?"

She laughed, "No, I overheard you talking to him in the hospital…I didn't mean too."

"It's just…there were days I wouldn't see Harry at all. Those days turned into weeks and then into months and then into years. I would see him a few minutes once and a while, if I was lucky. Ron was always there with me and I guess, without Harry, I found all comfort within Ron." She explained, "And then…Ron was left unconscious and the war ended. I found myself partnered up with Harry and, this time without Ron, I found all comfort within Harry. I just…"

"I understand…but you know what might happen if Ron suddenly wakes up?"

She nodded, "I've been neglecting to see him, thinking that he might wake up if I see him. Then you came and I just had too see him again."

"Well," Ginny stood, "I'm sure everything will work out fine. Now, let's go join the boys."

Hermione nodded and put a quick charm on the dishes before following Ginny out to the living room.

***

Pushing open the door to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco ran a hand through is messy hair. As he walked there the usual crowd of wizards and witches, he found himself thinking about the night before. He wanted it so bad; the freedom from the hate. Yet, he didn't know where to start or what to do. As he walked up to his usual table, something told him it was coming. More like someone.

A young woman, about his age, sat at his table and smirked at him. Her hair was short and a dirty blonde color.

"Last time I checked, this was my table." He said, sitting in an empty seat across from her.

"This isn't your property; I can sit wherever I choose." She said.

"But I have a feeling you picked this table for a special reason." He stated.

She stood and walked over to him. He noticed the simple outfit she wore. The black skirt fell inches above her knee and a tight red shirt showed off her obviously worked on body. Her feet were covered by high heeled shoes. His eyes wandered.

"Up here honey." She said, noticing the way he looked at her. Draco's eyes met hers and they pierced his soul. They had a familiarity in them, but he couldn't pick it up. Her lids were heavily lined in black.

"What do you want from me?"

"Draco Malfoy, what else would I want?" She asked.

He replied, "You tell me."

She reached into the pocket of her jacket that hung on the chair and took out a black case. She opened it and placed it in front of Draco. In the case held two pills about the size of an apple seed.

***

"So, what's going on with the ministry?" Asked Ginny.

"We're being asked to track down an illegal drug system that has been working underground for nearly half a year." Hermione explained, "The drugs are pills known as raves. If you are familiar with muggle drugs, it's some what like ecstasy, with a few differences. You see, unlike the muggle drug, rave pills give the user a magical high as well as the same effects of ecstasy."

Harry continued, "The problem is, the magical high gives the person the ability to have a boost in there magic use and there's no telling what they might do under the drug effects. It's a very confusing situation, especially when there are rumors of muggles getting a hold of these drugs. Giving muggles a magical high when they aren't supposed to have magic at all, isn't a good thing."

The three listened intently as they two explained. Hermione took out a folder from her bag and spread the contents on the table. "These are the suspects," Hermione said as she separated the different profiles, "We only have two unfortunately, but it's a tricky situation. One female, not a lot is known about this one. She was last seen in this London area, but that was way back before the war started. Rumors have it, she was working with death eaters during the war."

Harry sighed, "And the other is male, even a much more complicated situation. He's a metamorphmagus. So, we have no idea where to start with him."

"Wow." Was all Ginny said as she looked at the profile of the man which contained a series of pictures. They were all pictures of him, except they were all different.

"You said it sister." Fred said as he looked over her shoulder.

Damien was looking at the woman's profile. A wave of uneasiness came over him. He knew this woman. But from where? Was it from before? From his life that he's forgotten? He tried so hard to remember her, but he couldn't remember.

"So, where do we start?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we need to train you and then we're going back to the start." Stated Harry. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "From the ministry's sources, they tell us we could find these two by the Leaky Cauldron."

****

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUNNN!!! Hehe. And the plot thickens…ay, I rewrote everything and replaced it with the old chapter. I checked my mail and I hadn't gotten any reviews, so I thought that people didn't like me story. ^^;; But then I realized that when you replace chapters, the story isn't actually updated. =P I'm so smart, ain't I?

Anyways, Please review!!!

- Gin

// #12 ~ full-fledged Yankee fan. ^_^


End file.
